Natsu Knows He's A Demon
by Pyre Sol
Summary: Natsu is a demon. It's obvious. He has horns, scales, wings, claws, and a tail. He even acts like one. Sometimes. Let's just hope his instincts don't get the best of him. Things should be a bit easier now that Lucy's in the picture. Permanently. Dragons mate for life, and Dragonslayers are no different. No lemons. Warning: Character Death.


**CHAPTER I**

**A/N: This is the first fanfic I've written that I actually feel proud of. I know it's not the best, nowhere near it, but it's probably at least decent. I hope you enjoy my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That honor goes to Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

***Lucy POV***

"Hey, you alright?" The first thing I noticed about the boy who had knocked me down was the blue cat on his shoulder. _A blue cat!_ That's not normal! The second thing I noticed about him was that he was _clearly_ not human. He had a shock of pink hair, eyes with pitch black sclera and blood red irises, sharp, pointed teeth, and a pair of long, spiraling red horns growing out of his forehead. There was also a massive pair of wings on his back, and a lengthy tail that appeared to start at the nape of his neck, separating from the rest of his body just above his tailbone, the last 6 inches of which dragged along the ground. His bare hands and feet were clawed and taloned, respectively. But the most eye-catching feature about him were the gleaming red scales that covered him from the top of his head to the tip of his tail.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up though. I'm Lucy." The boy in front of me grinned, showing off his unsettlingly white teeth.

"I'm Natsu. This is my partner, Happy. We'll take you out for lunch to apologize for knocking you down." Is he asking me on a date? No, he's just apologizing. That's all.

"Sure, let's go."

"Natsu, don't go blowing all our food money!" _THE CAT CAN TALK!? WHAT IN LOCUS'S NAME!?_

"Happy, we're not blowing our food money, we're spending it. On food. That's what it's for." Is he seriously arguing with a cat?

"No, we're wasting it! We're getting human food instead fish!"

"Um, are you two normally like this?" They stop arguing, and Natsu's face takes on a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, Happy usually says something stupid, and we get into an argument. Or the other way around. We're both stupid." Well. That's a thing. But I think it's time to correct the cat on something.

"Happy, humans eat fish too." The cat shakes his head.

"No, humans eat cooked fish, not fish." Does he not know what sushi is?

"Happy, do you know what sushi is?" He looks at me strangely.

"What's sushi? Is it fish?"

"Sushi is raw fish and vegetables wrapped in rice and seaweed. Humans eat raw fish too, not just cooked fish." The cat looks satisfied, jumps off of Natsu's shoulder, and sprouts a pair of wings. _Wings!_ I'm going to ask him about them later, when we're eating lunch. "Anyway, I'm hungry. You said you'd take me out to lunch as an apology, let's go."

* * *

I stared in shock at what these two had ordered. While I had gotten a small soup and a bowl of rice, Happy had a large platter covered in different fish and Natsu had massive pile of bear, mutton, wild boar, and venison which he proceeded to _light on fire_ with a lacrima. It was really unsettling watching him spear a piece of flaming bear meat on one of his claws and eat it, fire and all.

"What are you two anyway? Happy's clearly not a normal cat, and there's no way you're human, Natsu." They stopped eating, and Happy looked at me, a little unsure.

"Promise you won't be scared of Natsu when you find out what he is?" That shocked me.

"Why would I be scared of him?" There's no response. After a few seconds, it becomes clear that this is a bit of a touchy subject. A few more, and things have become _extremely_ awkward. Judging by all the fire, he might be a High Stoker of Incendium. They could be terrifying. When Natsu finally responds, after twenty or so seconds, it comes out as a barely audible mumble. He looks away immediately afterwards.

"I'm a demon…" A demon… I'm eating lunch with a demon… I probably look like lunch to him… Why am I not dead yet?

"Please don't be scared of him. Natsu's not evil. It's not his fault he's a demon…" The cat must have noticed my shifting expressions. I guess… if Natsu hasn't… killed me… yet… he's not going to.

"I'll try, but… I have a bit of a history with demons…" Happy's eyes drift towards the Gate Keys on my belt. Celestial Spirit Mages are the most common target for demons. No one knows why. But Natsu _is_ paying for the meal, he _did_ help me up afterwards when he could have just left me there, and he hasn't acted aggressively yet. "I'll give him a chance, but if he betrays my trust, that's that." That gets Natsu to perk up. He looks at me, grins that razor-sharp smile again, and goes right back to spearing flaming meat on his claws and shoving it in his mouth. The other guests are looking at us strangely. "Happy, you never told me what you are. Are you… also a demon?" The little cat shook his head.

"Nope! Levy says I'm an Exceed! We're cat people who appear in Earthland in small numbers every four hundred years or so! But I don't know where we come from…" Huh. That's… interesting… WAIT!

"Levy!? THE Levy McGarden!? FROM FAIRY TAIL!? YOU KNOW HER!?" Happy nods, and I let out a shriek of excitement. Now the other guests are glaring. I probably shouldn't have shouted. BUT IT'S ABOUT LEVY! FROM FAIRY TAIL! Oh, Happy's covering his ears. I'm still squealing, aren't I? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shriek like that… BUT LEVY MCGARDEN IS MY FAVORITE AUTHOR EVER! AND YOU KNOW HER!" Another shriek. Natsu and Happy are whimpering, and everyone else in the restaurant looks about ready to kill us.

"Miss, please, calm down! You and your boyfriend are disturbing the other patrons!" I stop shrieking and glare at the waiter that interrupted me, reaching for the whip on my belt in a threatening manner.

"He's not my boyfriend." The man looks at the whip that is now in my hand, pales, nods, and walks away. "Wait, does that mean you two are from Fairy Tail?" They both nod, and Natsu speaks up.

"Yep! We're actually pretty famous, but most people don't recognize us because they expect something completely different, but I'm Fairy Tail's Salamander, and Happy is Mizuryu." Fire Dragon Salamander? Water Dragon Mizuryu? These two oddballs claim to be some of Fairy Tail's most powerful A-Class Wizards?

"You're joking, right? I mean seriously, you oddballs? Salamander and Mizuryu? Not a chance…" They look at me like I'm crazy for not believing them.

"I mean, we can show you. We're here on a mission, after all." A mission? "You've probably heard by now, but there's someone here in Hargeon calling himself Salamander. He's impersonating me, and he's getting away with it because everyone thinks that Fairy Tail's Salamander is a human. The guy's name is Bora of the Prominence, and he was kicked from the Titan Nose Guild for use of Charm magic. Now he's running a slave operation for Bosco, and it's our job to capture him, dead or alive. Problem is, I need proof, or the Knights'll try to arrest me instead. So far, he's only targeted women, and there's no way a slaver would want me or Happy." Natsu pauses, gets an evil gleam in his eye, and looks at me. "You're a Guildless Wizard, aren't you." How did he know that? "I can't smell a Guildmark on you." Oh. That's how. Wait, what!?

"Smelling Guildmarks is a thing you can do?"

"Demons can smell ether-nano. Guildmarks smell different from the person they're on, and their scent changes by Guild." Oh. That explains it. "I'm guessing you want to join Fairy Tail, right?" I nod so fast I almost give myself whiplash. "Cool. You're hot. You're a girl. You want to join Fairy Tail. And those three Zodiac Keys mean you're pretty powerful, too. How about you help out with the mission, and we treat that as your Entrance Exam to the Guild." Okay, now I'm a bit more interested in what's going on in this town.

"What do you need me to do?" Oh Locus. That infernal grin is back.

* * *

I can't believe this. I'm supposed to seduce the gods hexed slaver. Apparently, this guy's got some sort of "patrol route" as that idiot demon put it. He's supposed to come this way pretty soon. Natsu said there should be a bunch of girls following him around because of his Charm magic. And here they come. Time to play the sucker. "Salamander-sama! You're so wonderful! Burn me, Salamander-sama!" I can't believe I'm saying this, but it has to be done. "So cool! Salamander-sama!"

"Captivated, aren't you?" And here we go. His (gag) lust-filled eyes look me over, and I can see him staring at my partially exposed cleavage. I pretend not to notice, and shift around so a bit more shows. His eyes widen, then shift towards my shorter than usual skirt and linger a bit. How disgusting. I shake my hips a little, making sure he sees the Gate Keys. They can be sold for a pretty penny. The cur's eyes narrow slightly, then glint. He's clearly thinking. Then he leans in to whisper in my ear. I can smell the alcohol on his breath, and grimace inwardly. "Hello there, you pretty little thing. I'm having a party on my ship this evening, and I'm inviting you personally, if you know what I mean." Disgusting wretch. Hiding my distaste for the blackguard in front of me, I sigh dreamily, and nod, acting like my head is in the clouds. The vile creature smirks, and pulls away. "Now then, I have some business at the next port, so if you'll excuse me…"

"What? You're leaving already?" I hate that I have to say this, but I need to blend in with the other girls.

"Red Carpet!" The creep snaps his fingers, then rises into the air on a stream of pink fire. It smells disgusting, like burning flesh. "I'm having a party on my ship this evening! Everyone please attend!" And off he goes. The cacophony of farewells that follow are sickening, but I finally have a chance to express myself. Scowling, I stomp back to the room that Natsu and Happy have rented.

* * *

***Natsu POV***

Lucy is weird. She's the first human I've met that I haven't wanted to eat because of my Demonic instincts. And Celestial Spirit Mages are always the hardest to resist. But I feel no hunger for her flesh. It's weird. Then there's my Draconic instincts. I know exactly what they're telling me to do, despite having never felt this pull before. They're telling me to mate with her. Lucy's weird. Instincts are weird. Lucy's still weird. Lucy's hot. Her scent has the strongest pull I've ever felt. I want to mate with her. Gah! I can't think straight. Everything is Lucy, _Lucy_, _LUCY!_ The door slams open, and the near-irresistible scent of Lucy fills the room.

"The snake is hosting a party on his ship this evening, and he invited me personally. Natsu, Happy, you two claim to be Salamander and Mizuryu, so you're going to be my bodyguards." Her voice is like a siren's call. I nod dumbly, willing to do anything Lucy says, because Lucy. Oh, my pants are tight. Must be because of Lucy. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. My Lucy. Mine. That hexed Bora wants to sell her. She's mine. I'm going to tear him to smoldering shreds if he lays so much as a finger on her, mission be damned. So, having made up my mind, I walk over to Lucy, and embrace her. I can feel her face heating up against my scales.

"Don't worry Lucy. He won't lay a finger on you as long as I'm here. I'll tear him to shreds if he does." Huh. Whispering in her ear makes her blush more. I should do that more often. Happy glances worriedly in my direction, knowing just what my instincts usually make me think of Celestial Spirit Mages. I just grin at him and hug Lucy tighter. She squeaks. MINE.

* * *

For once in my life, shopping is interesting. Seriously, what is wrong with me? First I'm helping up a Celestial Spirit Mage that I don't want to eat, then I figure out that I want to mate with her, then I'm getting her to help with my mission, and now I'm actually enjoying going shopping? The world must be ending. Oh, look, Lucy's still blushing. Probably because I didn't let go of her for several minutes before deciding that even if I'm just playing bodyguard for her, I still need a suit. A SUIT! ME! IN A SUIT! THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN! And yet, that's exactly what we're here for. Walking up to a tailor to get a suit made for me. And Happy, but that doesn't matter. How am I still excited?

"Excuse me, could you help us?" Lucy asks one of the clerks. "We need a pair of custom suits for my friends here." I want to be more than friends with her. I want it really, _really_ badly. Happy can just be her friend, though. I move a bit closer to her, and glare at the closest human male, flashing my teeth. He pales, and stops staring at Lucy. Coward. The other worms also notice, and fourteen pairs of eyes suddenly find the walls very interesting.

"Alright sir, I'm going to need you to come with me." Oh. Right. I'm here to get a suit, not terrify the humans. I turn towards the tailor, and he pales. I haven't stopped glaring yet, have I?

"Happy first," I say, grabbing the Exceed of my shoulder and shoving him forward. I get a look of betrayal for my efforts. Eh, it's just Happy. He'll have forgiven me in the next five minutes. The tailor nods, and walks away, Happy following behind him, grumbling about demons. There's a new scent in the store now. Alcohol. Lot's of alcohol. Low quality too, nothing like the stuff we have back at Fairy Tail. A drunk, male, if the scent is anything to go by, probably walked by. Never mind, the scent is getting stronger. He's coming this way.

"Hey baby, why don't you ditch the freak show and hang out with a real man?" Lucy grimaces. I don't like this guy. I move in front of Lucy and scowl at the wretch, making sure he can see the flames building up inside my mouth. He doesn't look frightened at all. I grab his shoulder, making sure to dig my claws in a little, and raise the temperature of my hand enough to burn him.

"Listen scum, if you dare touch my Lucy, I will tear you limb from bloody limb, and burn your corpse so badly not even your mother could love you." I whisper. My claws dig into his shoulder a bit deeper, but he just smirks at me. Then he's flying out of the store and into the harbor. No one else approaches us.

"Natsu, not that I'm not grateful, I really am, but did you have to _throw him into the harbor?_" Lucy sounds incredulous. I like it.

"Yes." She sighs. I like that too. About ten minutes later, Happy comes back out, looking like he's been to hell itself.

"Your turn Natsu… Good luck…" I look towards the room that Happy just walked out of, and gulp. The tailor is grinning evilly, and his magic smells like cruelty. I'm going to die.

* * *

This suit is the stuffiest thing I have ever worn. I finally understand why Ice Princess is constantly stripping. I might do it myself. As I reach up to undo my tie, Lucy smiles at me, a little too sweetly for comfort. I slowly lower my hand away from my tie, remembering what happens whenever Mirajane has that smile. At least Happy looks miserable too. Lucy's smile softens. She's beautiful. Her backless mauve dress had a slit up the side, leaving her right leg exposed, with a golden band around her thigh that her Gate Keys hung off. The dress had a deep v-neck, exposing a decent amount of her ample cleavage. She's wearing a large ruby necklace as well, which shone like fire in the moonlight. By Incendium, my she _wants_ me to mate with her doesn't she. My instincts are screaming at me to shove her against the wall and take her right here and now, mission be damned. I feel like I'm suffocating under the pressure my instincts are putting on me. It's torture. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold myself back.

"Pretty sure I didn't invite any boys to my party." I glare at Bora. The worm is sidling up to Lucy, a little too close to comfort. I lay a clawed hand on his shoulder, to keep him from touching her.

"I'm her bodyguard, Akuma. Nekomaru here is my partner. Touch her you die." The scum pales a little, but nods, noticing the seriousness in my voice. Then we step onto the ship, and my intimidation factor immediately falls apart.

* * *

***Lucy POV***

Akuma? Nekomaru? Are these two serious? And really Natsu, motion sickness? You're not helping your claim of being Salamander. At least Happy's still standing. Natsu's wings start moving, and he lifts himself into the air, where he stays, hovering.

"I hate vehicles," he grumbles, his face uneasy, "They're the bane of my existence." Natsu's flying is a little wobbly. He's probably still feeling the effects of motion sickness. "Nekomaru, follow Rusui," Is he talking about me? "Into the meeting room. It's too small for me to fly in there, so I'm going to check out the other guests." Happy nods, and lands on my shoulder. With that, Natsu shakily flew off. It was clear that he was still queasy. I noticed two big burly men split off from the crowd of the snake's crewmen to follow him.

"Let the freak do what he wants. Come on, let's talk. I did invite you here personally, after all." The scum walks off, and motions for me to follow. Inside, there's a small circular table with a white tablecloth draped over it, set with two small wine glasses and an unmarked bottle. On one side of the table, pushed up against a curtain, is a pink couch. On the other, a small stool. The slaver sits himself down on the stool, and motions towards the couch. I sit down, and he pours two glasses of an orange colored liquid, probably some sort of wine. "Rusui-wusui, was it? What a pretty name."

"Thanks…" I hate this freak. I want summon Taurus and have him pound the cur into the floor. The ship has gone oddly silent.

"Let's start off with a toast." The creep snaps his fingers, and small droplets the orange liquid float into the air, before moving towards my mouth. "Now, open wide, and savor the fruit flavored gems as they enter your mouth…"

The toad has the most despicable smile on his face that I have ever seen. I can feel the Sleep magic emanating from his ring into the beverage. Either he's not even bothering to hide his use of magic, or he's just such a horrible Wizard that it would be completely futile. Feigning ignorance, I allow the droplets to approach me. Once within reach, however, I smack them away, not noticing as they enter Happy's mouth instead. He stays on my shoulder for a second, but falls off when I stand up.

"You know, I really am lucky that you were incompetent enough to reveal yourself so easily, Bora of the Prominence," I say, reaching for my Gate Keys. Taurus it is. "This just makes the mission that much easier." He grimaces, and before I can react any further, a whip of pink flames shoots out and burns my wrist, causing my keys to fly from my hand and into his.

"Grab her. It'll be trouble if she has any other tricks up her sleeve." I felt a pair of massive hands grabbing each of my arms, and was forced to watch as he grabs Happy and throws him overboard with my Keys. "Welcome to my ship. Please be good until we reach Bosco, missy!"

"Using magic for evil and tricking people… That's the worst kind of Wizard there is!" The men holding me laughed at my declaration. Scum! Suddenly, there was a crashing noise, and Natsu fell through the roof of the ship, wreathed in dark crimson flames. The resulting shockwave threw me and several of Bora's crewmen overboard, in the direction the blackguard had thrown Happy and my Keys.

"After her! It'll be trouble if the council gets wind of this!" Wow. This guy's an idiot. I'm going to get one last laugh in before I fall in the water.

"Why in Locus's name do you think we're here, you gods hexed waste of space!?" I yell at the top of my lungs, before plunging into the icy cold seawater. I wish I could see the look on his face right now. I see a glint at the top of an undersea spire, and swim towards it hoping to find my Gate Keys. When I get close enough to make out what it is, and see that they are indeed my Gate Keys, I nearly let out a whoop of excitement, before remembering that I'm underwater and redoubling my efforts to reach them. Immediately after grabbing my Gate Keys, there's a massive wave of pressure that forces me to the surface. When I can open my eyes again, I am shocked by what lies before me.

The massive form of a blue dragon is reaching up, out of the water. The inside of its mouth is glowing light cobalt blue, as are its comparatively small eyes. Its scales are a deeper shade of cobalt, and there is a massive sail running down its neck, back, and tail. It has a beak-like mouth, with small triangular nostrils at the top of its flat head. There are a pair of antlers jutting out of the back of its head. On the dragon's chest, shoulders, and the base of its wings are numerous wickedly sharp spikes. The dragon's claws are webbed, and its wings are fin-like in appearance. It lifts its head and roars, a massive jet of water shooting into the air, before crashing back down on top of the dragon. Then, in Happy's voice, it shouts. "TAKEOVER: DRAGON SOUL! SHIN'EN!"

Thinking now would be a good time to show these two what I can do, I grab Aquarius's Key and plunge it into the water. "Here I go! Gate of the water bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!" From the water appeared a blue scaled mermaid with long, cyan hair. In the mermaid's hands is stone urn, from which water flows freely. "Aquarius! Use your power and sweep that ship up onto the shore!"

"Tch."

"Did you, perhaps, just say 'tch' to me!?"

"What an annoying girl you are. Let me tell you something. The next time you drop… my… key…" Aquarius's words taper off, and her jaw hangs open, staring at the dragon not a hundred meters away from us. The dragon turns towards me.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu said this mission would serve as your Entrance Exam for Fairy Tail. Show me what you can do." Aquarius, as if noting the seriousness of the situation, grunts again, before summoning a tidal wave and pushing the ship back to shore, right along with me and Happy.

"What in Locus's name were you thinking? You think it's normal to sweep me up, too?" The mermaid pauses for a second, as if thinking.

"Alas, I failed. I ended up sweeping the ship as well."

"You were aiming for me!?" Damned Celestial Spirit. She never listens to what I have to say.

"Don't call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend. With my _boyfriend_." With that, she disappears. Stupid wretch.

* * *

***Natsu POV***

Finally, I'm back on dry land! That was some wave! Didn't feel like Happy's magic, though, so it must have been one of Lucy's spirits. The townspeople on the beach below are talking, too. Might find out something useful.

"What is this?"

"A ship was thrown into the port!"

"Damn it! What the…" Nope, nothing useful. That last one was the human slaver, though. He's going to die.

"You, a Fairy Tail Wizard?" My voice is dark, laced with malice and hatred. My flames are burning away the awful suit Lucy forced me to wear.

"And what's it to you? Get 'im, boys!" The two men who tried to follow me earlier charge at me, fully intent on beating me into the ground.

"Take a good look at this face." The dark crimson fire wreathing my body flares up, and the entire wreck bursts into flames. I swipe my claws across the two men charging at me, tearing into them and revealing the Guildmark on my shoulder. That's two dead. Ten more to go. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I ain't never seen you before!" I begin my slow stalk towards the ten men still alive, superheating the air around me. "I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail."

"And what do you plan to do about it, boy!?" The soon-to-be pile of ashes shouts, throwing his arms wide. "Prominence Typhoon!" A spiraling bolt of pink fire slams into me, throwing me back into the wreckage. "I take no pleasure in defeating big-mouths like you." This fire is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted. Nothing at all like the fire lacrima Macao makes for me. The guy's a saint.

"Gross. Are you really a Fire Wizard? I can't believe how gross this fire tastes." The worms in front of me stop in their tracks, jaws slack. I lazily wipe my mouth. "Thanks for the meal."

"W-W-W-W-What the heck is he?"

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up! You touched Lucy! YOU HURT HER! _**YOU HARMED WHAT'S MINE! FIRE DRAGON'S DEMONIC ROAR!**_" A jet of dark crimson flame shoots forth from my mouth, incinerating nine of the ten survivors. Only one left to kill. I'm going to eat this one if there's anything left of him. "_**REMEMBER IT! REMEMBER IT WELL! THIS IS WHAT A REAL FAIRY TAIL WIZARD IS!**_" With that, I launch myself into the air, beating my wings to propel myself towards the screaming excuse for a Fire Mage.

"Red Shower!" Countless balls of pink fire rain down upon me, nothing but mere annoyances. I shoot upwards, and drag my claws down his torso, sending the human flying. He barely manages to get up, the claw marks on his chest already cauterized.

"Hell Prominence!" As some sort of last ditch attempt, the worm launches a beam of pink flame into the town of Hargeon, destroying a huge number of buildings.

"_**I'M GOING TO BURN YOU TO ASH!**_" I launch upwards a second time, readying my claws for the killing blow. "_**TAKE THIS! IRON FIST OF THE DEMONIC FIRE DRAGON!**_" My claws pierce straight through his chest, burning most of his body to ash. I leave his head, as I need it to prove that he's dead, since I can't bring in his live body anymore. Guess I'm not eating him. I notice Happy in his dragon form out of the corner of my eye, shrinking back down to cat form. A company of knights is approaching. Sighing, I grab the worm's head by its hair, then walk over to Happy, so I can retrieve the King's special request form from his sack.

"Hey, what's going on here!? Why do you have a human head!? And what are you, anyway!?"

I hold up the request form sent that was sent to Fairy Tail by King Toma. "My Guild was given a special request from King Toma himself to capture the slaver Bora of the Prominence and his crew dead or alive. You'll find the remains of his crew strewn amongst the wreckage of the slave ship. Take this to King Toma, as proof that the worm is dead." I toss the worm's head to the lead knight, before walking towards Lucy and Happy. Lucy's staring at me weirdly. I probably should have left some of them alive. "Oh, and I'm a demon." Lucy shuffles a bit closer to me. By the gods, it's hard not to take her right now. She looks troubled.

"Natsu?" She mumbles into my chest. "Did you have to kill them? I know you're a demon, but still…" I frown. I can't contain the truth any longer, and the words start spilling out.

"Yeah Luce, I did. I don't enjoy it, but I was legally within my rights to kill them. Knowing that, it was much harder to restrain my instincts. They've been shouting at me all day, and they just became too hard to ignore. My Demonic instincts have been telling me to kill and eat every human in the town, except you. From the moment I bumped into you, my Draconic instincts have shouting at me that you belong to me, and that I make you my mate. When you changed into that dress, the pressure I've been feeling doubled. It's still there. The moment we stepped onto the ship, I've wanted to kill every member of the worm's crew. And then they touched you. After that, I lost all control. Burning them to ashes provided some relief, but not enough. It's almost impossible for me not to slam you against the wall and take you, right here and now. I'm sorry, Lucy. I really am." Lucy looks like the world has been turned on its head. Then, her face takes on a determined look, and she hugs me as tightly as she can.

"Let's go find a hotel so we can get you cleaned up. Then we'll see about this mating business. I've read Levy's _Dragon Manual: All Things Draconic_. Apparently, a dragon will only feel the pull to mate with someone they truly love." That has me brightening up.

"Lucy, are you sure? I am a demon, after all, and dragons mate for life. If we do mate, that will be that. It would be like human marriage, but far more binding." She stares up at me, the look of determination still on her face.

"Yes Natsu. I'm certain. You wouldn't want to mate with me otherwise."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. Natsu killed people. Sorry about that. But remember, humans are fragile creatures, and magic is dangerous. Natsu uses fire, Gray uses ice, Laxus uses lightning, and Erza uses **_**swords**_**. It's honestly a wonder that most of them haven't done too much killing in canon. Realistically, most serious fights where magic is involved would end with one side either dead, or crippled for life. Magic is no joke. Not to mention that Natsu is a demon, and actually acts like it in this story. Then there's Happy. I hope I don't get too many flames for that. But seriously, has anyone else wondered what would happen if Happy could actually fight on his own? You may have also noticed the names "Locus" and "Incendium", as well as the phrase "High Stoker". I liked the system of using gods as the source of magic that was used in one of the other fanfics I read, **_**The Wild Master**_**, by chaospheonix123. Anyway, I hope I've done a decent job establishing that this story is a bit on the darker side of things. Oh, and Nalu is a thing.**


End file.
